


She Loves Chess

by Ace_And_Alone



Series: They're not ok [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_And_Alone/pseuds/Ace_And_Alone
Summary: Lena Luthor loves chess.She loves the complexity and skill it takes.She loves that her girlfriend knows how to play it.She loves that her girlfriend loves chess too.She loves Kara Danvers.Lena Luthor's relationship with chess, the good and the bad. And cute Supercorp at the end.





	She Loves Chess

Lena started at the board. She loved chess. She loved the memories that came with it. Her mum,  _her_   _real mum,_ sitting with her on thier old, wobbly table playing. Her mum smiling down at her with utter love in her eyes and she moved the 'horsey' and Lena would move her 'prawn' ("No sweetie, it's pronounced pawn"). But Lena would win (Her mum would let her), and her she would call her monkey and they would eat cookies. Lena cherished those memories. When she was young and loved. Then she moved into the Luthors, she didn't understand why. But mummy was gone and the man with the funny beard said he was her daddy and this was her new family. Lex was nice. He her taught her how to play properly. The funny beard man, Lionel, wasn't there much, and Lilian wasn't nice like mummy. But Lex was. He smiled at her and they laughed at stupid things and they played chess. Lena held those memories close to her heart. Those moments before her mum died, and Lex went mad. When the world didn't hate the name Luthor, and she was just Lena. When she just a kid from Ireland who liked chess and cookies and science. But now she wasn't a kid and she hadn't been to Ireland since she was four, but she still loved science. She loved science like she loved chess. It was complex and difficult and challenging.

  


Lena blinked. She had been so lost in her own memories she had forgotten the present. She was in her apartment, staring at a chess board. Her legs we crossed causally in front of her. She was clad in her old MIT shirt, and Kara's jogging bottoms. Lena moved her knight. She took Kara's pawn and moved it off the board. Kara's eyes shifted from the board onto Lena. An soft smile graced her face. Lena was surprised Kara played chess. Kara was so full of energy constantly it was jarring to see her sitting patiently and concentrating so intensely. She hadn't complained of being bored or sighed or yawned. It was strange. Kara was constantly moving a mile a minute, always someone to save or a story to chase. But no, she was sitting with her knees bought up to her face, and her arm wrapped lazily around them. She was looking carefully at the board. Lena smiled, she could see 'The Crinkle' forming on Kara's brow. She was so damn adorable it hurt. Kara pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed it nervously.

 

Lena was going to win this match and they both knew it. This particular game has been going on for hours. Both women were displaying their skill of the game. Lena wondered were Kara had learned to play. Kara moved her bishop and looked up at Lena nervously. She stretched out one of her legs and Lena saw it poke out from under the glass table next to her. Kara was wearing light blue fluffy socks. Sometimes Lena wondered how she was so damn adorable. She was a person with the personality of a bunny and a disney movie. Kara liked puppies and flowers and fluffy socks. Her heart was so golden Lena wondered why the hell she was dating Lena Luthor. The sister to the madman who killed dozens, daughter of the sociopath who tied to kill the entire alien population of National City. She barely wrapped her head around how  _Kara Danvers_ loved  _Lena Luthor._ Lena smiled again. She could barely comprehend that Kara Danvers was her girlfriend, the love her life and how Kara loved her too. With equal ferocity and adoration, Kara Danvers loved her too. 

Lena moved her bishop. Kara's queen was trapped. She had won. Lena grinned and looked up at Kara, who was smiling back at her. Her blue eyes sparkled with pride and love. 

"Checkmate," Lena said, her accent lacing the word. She stopped hiding herself when she was around Kara. She let her accent loose, took of the heels and the mask of CEO. She wasn't 'Miss Luthor' she was just Lena. Lena who loved science and chess and Kara Danvers. Lena who could recite the entire periodic table and had a stuffed monkey cuddly toy on her bed. Lena who had the blue-ray of Tarzan because she watched the movie dozens of times with her mum and Lex because she loved Jane. Just Lena. Lena who loved Kara.

"Damn... i guess you won," Kara mumbled, looking down at the board, "Your too good at this game babe, you knew i didn't stand a chance, didn't you?" She looked up at her and squinted her eyes accusingly, the statement held no real malice as Kara was smirking knowingly.

"Maybe," Lena replied. Kara smiled and laughed softly. "Hay babe, i was wondering.. how did you learn to play?" she asked while resetting the pieces. Kara hummed softly and stood up. She walked towards the kitchen. She returned a minute later with a pint of ice cream and two spoons.

"Its similar to a game I had on Krypton. My aunt used to play it with me for hours." Kara sat down on the sofa and looked over at Lena. She saw joy and pain in her blue eyes. Lena imagined it was the same look she got when thinking about Lex. When she remembered laughing easily and being children with him. It was the look she got when remembering good things about him, good things that were almost ruined by the evil that ruined the child she remembered.

  


Lena stood up from the floor and sat on the sofa next to Kara. She tucked her feet underneath herself and curled into her side. Kara wrapped her arm over Lena's shoulders and leaner her head onto Lena's shoulder. She grabbed a spoon from Kara's had and opened the ice cream. Kara grabbed the TV remote and switched on the screen. Some re-run of friends was playing on the flat screen, but Kara lifted her head up and looked at Lena.

"I love you so much Lee, even if you do cheat at chess," Kara grinned. Lena looked at her with mock offence and opened her mouth to exaggerate her shock.

"I do no such thing, you just suck!" Her mock offence fell through when a grin split her face.

"Wow Lee, and i thought you was above that. No ice cream just for that." Kara replied, pulling the carton away from Lena and smiling happily. "I'll have it all to myself.

"Aw babe I'm sorry, i didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Lena lent forward and peppered kisses over Kara neck, along her jaw bone. She stopped before she reached her lips. "Forgive me?"

"Always," Kara said, before leaning forward and closing the space between her and her girlfriend. Their lips crashed together, and although they had kissed hundreds of times, Kara couldn't get over how soft Lena's lips were. Lena smiled against Kara's lips and rested her forehead against hers.

"I love you too Kar, I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I wrote fluff!  
> This is my first time write a fic with speech, so i hope its ok. Please feel free to correct me on any mistakes. And I'd love to hear your opinions in the comments, it means alot. Oh and i have absolutely no idea how to place, so if i completely butchered it trying to wite it, i am so sorry.
> 
> Have a Nice Day! :)
> 
> **Ok so this fic got more hits, comments and kudos's in one day than both of my other fics combined, thankyou so much!


End file.
